Conventionally, a mixing apparatus for attaching liquid, e.g., water and oil, to powders, e.g., wheat flour, has been known (for example, Patent Literature 1). With this mixing apparatus, powders can collide with droplets in the air with high probability so that the droplets are uniformly attached to the powders.